wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kindle the Hybrid
Original back ground coding done by Rainfeather the author. Parts originally done by Helio and Avalon. Kindle is a SandWing, SkyWing, and NightWing hybrid who is a descendant of Sunny. Unlike her ancestor, she is more red orange orange than golden with three dark orange spots above both her eyes. Appearance Kindle, as mentioned earlier, is more of a red orange than a golden yellow. She has dark green eyes, and three dark orange spots above each eye. Her spines are more jagged than Sunny, hinting at her different personality. Kindle also has longer horns and stronger fire breath power than her famous ancestor. Kindle was born ironically enough under two moons, but never received her mind reading abilities, just a few strange dreams that foreshadowed the future. However, for Kindle, it didn't really matter that she had this gift, as she never thought that a prophecy could describe fate. Personality Kindle likes to determine her own fate than let someone or a prophecy do it for her. She's more adventurous, as she's into rock climbing and high flying. She does occasionally wear earrings, and finds the time to make them as well. Kindle would rather have adventure than romance Back Story Kindle was the last grandchild born before Sunny's passing five years after she was born, however she never was able to see her as her egg was taken away by hergrandfather. Furious for him breeding with a SandWing hybrid, he placed Kindle's egg upon the most rural part of the Claws of the Cloud Mountain, with no dragons anywhere in sight. Unknowingly to him, that part of the mountain was the secret home of the Blue Cloud Tribe, a group of scavengers that had managed to domesticate dragons. A hunting party found Kindle's egg and took them to the tribe's location underground. Hatched and raised among domesticated dragonets, Kindle always managed to stand out. She was often secluded from them on purpose as the scavengers were unsure if she would retain much of her dragon instincts. For that reason, she were often a bit lonely, and sometimes hummed tunes she picked up from the passing humans. The loneliness became unberable, and one night, the three year old Kindle began to dig her way out under her special stall. She went the wrong direction down a tunnel, and entered the surface world. She had no idea where to go, and ended up found by a dragon named Finn. Finn was a dragon of questionable gender, but being secluded from dragonets at such a young age made Kindle not mind their strangeness. At the same time, Finn had a hard time of communicating with them terms such as danger. They hummed a tune while flying one time, which Kindle started to hum to as well. Finn started to comminicate with Kindle in song form, and over time, Kindle began to develop the ability to speak without the need to sing. Her singing improved immensly over the years. However, she is rather shy about singing to an audience, and instead does art to help Finn get food. They mostly traveled around the edge of the SkyWing and SandWing Kingdoms, which caused many to point out how Kindle reminded them of Sunny in her youth. Finn eventually came to wonder if such rumors of her resemblence could be more truthful that he thought, and went to consult a NightWing of incredible humbleness and futuresight powers. She did say that there was a very strong chance in the future for Kindle to meet her relatives but under unfortunate circumstances. Finn became worried about what sort of event would trigger Kindle into meeting her family, but it was something rather unexpected. A strong earthquake occured in a part of the Claws of the Cloud mountain range, and sended some scavengers riding dragons who couldn't fly into a part of the SkyWing Kingdom. Dragons everywhere were called to help sort the dragons out. Kindle and Finn were one of the dragons called. Kindle all of the sudden remembered her time under the mountain, and the amount of unberable memories became too much for her, and she fled deeper into the heart of the SkyWing Kingdom. Lost and confused, she grew weary and collapsed in a dark alleyway. A curious and concerned SkyWing found and helped her regain strength and consciousness. Kindle managed to tell her tale to the SkyWing, who became interested in her story, and called his father over. The SkyWing gave Kindle a very shocked look, and stumbled off balance, releasing the truth that she was his daughter. After telling the why she was taken away, he did everything he could to learn what she had been through and who to thank for taking care of Kindle. Kindle then realized Finn was probably searching for her, and Kindle, her biological father Embereye, and her brother Rusty, flew off to find him. It turned out that Finn was still searching for Kindle near the place that was rehabilitating the domesticated dragons. Kindle started to share sympathy for them, and sang the same song that Finn had taught her all those years ago to help them calm down. Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Feather the Everywing) Category:SkyWings